ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday
''Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the fourth overall film in the Hotel Transylvania ''film series and the sequel to ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018). It is directed by Craig McCracken and Robert Smigel, and reprise their roles of Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez, Andy Samberg, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, and Mel Brooks, including new cast of Benedict Cumberbatch, Ed O'Neill, Adam DeVine, Alex Newell, and Ross Lynch. Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on June 12, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Atmos. Featuring a hit single "Upbeat Song" by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo. Storyline The fourth film will be about Mavis (Selena Gomez) who's going on a trip to a Tropical Hawaiian Island with the Drac Pack for her 127th birthday. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Molly Shannon as Wanda * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Chrissy Tiegan as Crystal * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby / Baby Blobby / Puppy Blobby * Sunny Sandler as Sunny * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Robert Smigel as Marty * Jamie Camil as El Chupacabra * Joyce Arrestia as Elderly Gremlin * Aaron LaPlante as Gremlins * Brian George as Suit of Armor New Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as a Witch Doctor * Ed O'Neill as Brad, Vlad's old friend. * Adam DeVine as Joshua Martin, Johnny's cousin. * Alex Newell as Captain De'Vine, a troll who's the Captain of the Yacht. * Ross Lynch as DJ Cooper * Bret Marnell as the Tikis Songs #HotelT4 # Upbeat Song (ft. Ne-Yo) - Pitbull (Dance-Pop Mix) # I See Love (ft. Joe Jonas) - Jonas Blue # Unitl the Sun Comes Up - Drew Seeley # Iko Iko - Zap Mama # Mavis' Lullaby - Selena Gomez #Tropical Beat - SHANGUY (Dance/Electronic Mix) # Witch Doctor - WALK THE MOON (Pop/Dance Rock Mix) # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross Pitbull * Pitbull - Upbeat Song (From Hotel Transylvania 4) ft. Ne-Yo Cinemark Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday - Official Trailer * Song: Macarena - Los del Rio (Tropical Mix) AMC Theatres HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4: HAWAIIAN HOLIDAY - Special Look | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: I Don't Like It I Love It (ft. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida Special Effects * Reel FX Creative Studios '''(Hollywood, CA) Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Tropical Beat by SHANGUY | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 Sony Animation Mock Ad: Luxury Monster Yacht | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 * Song: Dance-Pop/Funk Music Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken * Production Designer: Craig Kellman * Character Designer: Genndy Tartakovsky * Art Director: Dan Krall * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Fandango All Access * Hotel Transylvania 4 "Dracula and Ericka's Wedding" | Movieclips | FandangoMovies * Hotel Transylvania 4 "Mavis' Lullaby" | Movieclips | FandangoMovies * Hotel Transylvania 4 "Volcano Eruptions Scene" | Movieclips | FangangoMovies Cinemark Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday - Trailer 2 * Song: Came Here For Love (ft. Ella Eyre) - Sigala Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Witch Doctor by WALK THE MOON | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4: HAWAIIAN HOLIDAY Release * The film will be in theatres on June 12, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Atmos. Trivia * The Drac Pack are goin' on a trip to hawaii in a new movie "Hotel Transylvania 4: Hawaiian Holiday. Sony Animation Mock Ad: Hawaiian Resort | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 * Song: Dance-Pop Music Sony Animation Witch Doctor TV Spot | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4: HAWAIIAN HOLIDAY * Song: Witch Doctor - Cartoons